


Reconnecting

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyship Roadtrip, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Gladio has returned to the group after fighting Gilgamesh, but something was off between the four of them. Luckily, Ignis recognized what it was, and gave him the opportunity to correct it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderBoxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/gifts).



> Hello! :D This was a birthday request for a very dear friend of mine. Please enjoy!

* * *

Gladio has been back with them for a week now, and something still felt off. But he wasn’t sure how to address it, as he’d been gone and he suddenly felt like he was an outsider when he knew he was anything but. Seeing how Noctis, Prompto and Ignis all worked together to get rid of the Mesminir that they were fighting as if they were a well-oiled machine, and he was just the brute strength was a cruel realization that made him question what he was even doing here. Maybe he should have stayed with Cor, and helped out the Hunters instead of returning with the three, and fulfilling his duty as the crowned Prince’s Shield.

“Nice job, big guy!” Prompto came over to him, holding his hand up high as if to give him a high five. Gladio took the offer, and slammed his palm against his, smirking as he saw him wince and then shake his hand. “Guh - I’d forgotten how strong you were when you do that.” 

“Sorry, chocobo.” He wasn’t. Alright, maybe he was a little, but still. Seeing the three of them work together while he stood off to the side had brought a feeling he hadn’t bothered to let fester in years, and now it seemed it was back with a vengeance. “Hey, Specs - how much fuel do we have in the Regalia?” 

“A full tank.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, and looked over at him. “Why? Do we have somewhere we need to be?” 

Gladio shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of. Princess?” 

“No.” Noctis shook his head. “We’re just doing more hunts.” 

“Then, why are you asking?” Ignis asked, as the four of them began to walk back over to where their chocobos were grazing. “Did you have somewhere in mind that you’d like to head to?” 

He hopped up on the back of his chocobo and listened to it warble as he adjusted his weight on the back of it. “Why don’t we head down to Galdin for the weekend? Take a little bit of time off? We’ve been going going going since I came back.” 

“The beach sounds perfect!” Prompto quickly agreed with him as his chocobo warbled loudly. “Please, Iggy? It’d be nice to sleep in a bed for a bit too.” 

“I’m not sure if we have _that_ much saved.” 

“We do.” Noctis brought his chocobo over to them. “This last hunt should give us enough money to spend at least two nights in the suite at Galdin. Unless you want to camp, Gladio?” 

He _always_ wanted to camp, but he knew that the others would probably prefer to sleep in a bed. “I’m good for a night or two in a hotel.” He smiled, happy that his suggestion was met with such approval. “Let’s head back to Lestallum, turn in our hunt, and then we can drive down there? There’s still plenty of light.” 

“Yes, that sounds good.” Ignis agreed. “Excellent idea, Gladiolus.” 

“Thanks, Specs. Sometimes I have them.” 

“You do.” 

They headed back to Lestallum, Gladio getting their things together in the hotel as the others turned in their hunt. He met them at the Regalia, everyone seeming to be in a good mood. He sat in the back with Noctis, who immediately came closer to him, which made him breathe a little easier. Again, Gladio had been afraid that with his time away, Noctis would have gravitated towards the other two men, which he was okay with - the four of them did like to have their fun together on occasion. But since he’d been back, they all had kept to one another - as if waiting for the right moment to return to how it had been before his departure. When Gladio wanted it to always be like that, but apparently that wasn’t going to be the case. Sleeping in separate beds, while at one time he would have welcomed it, now felt strange. 

He ran his fingers through Noctis’ ebony locks as the Prince rested his head against his thigh, the warm breeze blowing as they made their way down the highway. Gladio saw Prompto snap a picture with his camera from the front seat, smiling softly as he met his gaze. Prompto returned his smile with a bigger one of his own, which made Gladio laugh. That woke up the sleeping beauty on his lap, who grunted then was quick to fall back asleep after he gently ran his fingers through his hair some more, and saw Noctis shift to have his face pointed towards his body rather than the two front seats. 

The ocean appeared on the horizon, the temperature dropping ten degrees from where they had been in Lestallum, Gladio happy that everyone had agreed to come here. Ignis parked the car, and soon they were walking on the pier, heading towards the hotel to check in for the night. 

“Gladiolus.” He turned towards Ignis, who was walking towards him after they had put their things down in their shared room in the suite. “I know things are different, and I think you were right in suggesting we come here for the night.” 

Scratching the back of his neck, he released a nervous laugh. “Is it that obvious? I’m sorry, Ignis. I’m trying - I really am. But I don’t know what’s changed.” 

“A lot.” A hand touched his forehead, and then the fresh scar that was continuing to heal running diagonally on his chest. “I think they’re afraid that you might not want them anymore.” 

“You know that’s not true. How long have we been out here? Why would a few weeks apart change that?” 

“I do not know.”

Gladio looked at him, and saw a thoughtful look on Ignis’ face. “What are you suggesting?” 

“The three of you enjoy yourselves tonight.” Ignis returned his hand to his face, Gladio turning his head to rest it comfortably against the palm of his hand. “I’ll go and visit with Cid and Cindy. I’m sure there are things I can do over there with Taka too to keep myself occupied while the three of you catch up.” 

“What about you?” His voice dropped, as he stepped closer to Ignis. “I want you there too, Ignis.” 

The smile on his oldest friend’s face made his stomach do somersaults. “I’ll join you three tomorrow night. Tonight, you need to reconnect with them. I’ve kept them entertained while you were gone, but we both know that I’m not the same as you.” The smirk on his lips brought a flush to Gladio’s cheeks. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes, Gladiolus.” Ignis pulled his head down, Gladio going willingly as their lips came together for a soft, tender kiss. “Tell them I had to go run an errand, and don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

“They’re going to know.” 

“They might.” His lover pulled away, then began to walk over towards the door. “Or, they might not. You three have fun tonight.” Ignis blew a kiss towards him, then left the suite. 

Gladio knew that Ignis was right - he’d probably been keeping the two of them occupied while he’d been off fighting with Gilgamesh. And while it made him feel good to know that the three of them had been well off without him, now he had to remember how to be with them in a way that he had been before he’d left. _I can do this_. He took a deep breath and went over to the room that Noctis and Prompto had declared their own, and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” He heard Prompto call out, which made him smile. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he gave it a twist and walked in. “Gladio!” The blond jumped up from the bed and walked over to him with a big smile on his face. “What’re you doing in here? I figured you and Iggy would be taking a rest together.” 

He looked over at the bed and saw that Noctis was sitting up, looking at his phone, no doubt playing another round of King’s Knight. “Well, funny story. Looks like Taka needed some help in his kitchen, so Ignis decided to go and take care of that on his own.” The excuse sounded so lame, and he knew that the two of them would see through it in a heartbeat, but he secretly hoped that they would just accept it at face value. 

“Does that mean we can eat whatever we want for dinner?” Noctis asked. 

“If you’re suggesting that I’m not going to make sure you eat something that’s a vegetable, well - I guess you’re right.” Gladio hated to see Noctis upset because of the food, and he figured he could let it slip for one night. “Prompto? What do you say? How about we go eat in the restaurant tonight?” 

“That sounds like a lot of fun, big guy!” 

He breathed a little easier, happy to hear that they were on board with the idea. “Alright. Meet me out in the living room in fifteen minutes?” 

“Sounds good.” Noctis nodded his head, then looked back down at his phone. 

Gladio walked out of the room, and grabbed a clean shirt out of his bag. He slipped the ribbed tank top over his head, wanting to hide his new scar, not wanting the other two to have to look at it and wonder why it was even a thing. He’d told them about what had happened, and while he would be happy to answer any question they had, he wanted tonight to be a rekindling of sorts. They didn’t need to have the reminder that he’d been away from them for a lot longer than he would have liked. What mattered now was that he was here with them. 

Fifteen minutes later, the two men walked out of their room together. Gladio stood up, feeling more nervous than he had in a very long time. “You guys ready to go and get some good seafood?” 

“We are.” Noctis approached him, and stood right in front of him. “Gladio.” 

“What is it, Princess?” He asked, staring down at him, trying to figure out the expression on his face. 

A hand touched the hem of his tank top, and soon he was being brought down to Noctis’ level, and felt the Prince press a kiss to his lips. “You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” 

“I beg your pardon?” He tried to play it off, but Noctis’ words had a profound effect on his body. “What do you mean?” 

“We know what you’re doing.” Noctis said, as he pressed another kiss to his lips, Gladio moaning low as this kiss lasted a bit longer than the last. “You know that we love you.” 

Something warm pressed against his back as two arms snaked their way around his stomach. “Noct is right, Gladdy. We love you a lot, and we’re sorry if things have been a little...off.” 

He exhaled, not realizing he’d been holding his breath as he found himself sandwiched between the two younger men. “Was it that obvious?” He could feel the tension slowly leaving his body as he pushed back against the warmth of Prompto’s chest, keeping Noctis close to his own body. “Because I’ve been trying to figure out why things have been weird, and I couldn’t figure it out. I don’t want you guys to be upset with me.” 

“We’re not.” The Prince touched his face, drawing his attention to his royal blue eyes. “We’re just as nervous about this as you are. You were gone a long time, Gladio.” 

“Not _that_ long.” 

“Long enough that I can’t remember what your cock looks like.” Prompto said, which caused his cheeks to heat up while Noctis snorted. “What? It’s the truth!” 

“You could have said anything else, chocobo.” He teased, as he put his hand on top of Prompto’s arm. “Fine. Can we skip dinner, and just go back into your bedroom?” 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Noctis replied, as the two men moved away from him. “Prom?” 

“Sounds great to me!” 

Gladio felt the two of them take his hands and lead him back to their shared bedroom in the suite. Any fear that had been lingering in his mind as he tried to figure out how to reconnect with these two disappeared as soon as the three of them fell onto the bed together as one. He felt Noctis’ lips touch his with a starved kiss, his mouth opening willingly for his Prince as the warm wet muscle of Noctis’ tongue was pushed against his own. He felt Prompto’s lips touch the back of his neck, his teeth dragging along the nape, drawing a deep moan out of Gladio as he struggled to figure out where to put his own hands first. He found purchase on Noctis’ hip, pulling him flush against his body as their kiss continued to deepen, then grabbed Prompto’s hand and put it on his own cock as he wanted the blond to touch the both of them at the same time. All three men released different pitched moans as they got caught up in the moment, Gladio breaking off the kiss with Noctis to find Prompto’s mouth and devoured it with his own needy kiss. 

A pair of hands touched his shirt, and soon he was struggling to get Prompto’s shirt off of his body, then was quick to give the same attention to Noctis. The three wound up taking off their own pants, Noctis pulling a bottle of lube from the Armiger, the satisfied smirk on his lips making Glaido roll his eyes but a deep laugh left his chest. “When did you start keeping that in there?” He asked, as he watched Prompto kiss his new scar, slowly making his way down to his cock. Gladio moaned low the moment that Prompto’s lips touched the tip of his cock, his hand going to his soft hair, curling his fingers into the blond locks as he nudged more of his cock into Prompto’s mouth. “Gods, your mouth is so good, chocobo…” 

“Turn on your side.” Noctis requested, Gladio’s stomach falling as he gave a nod of his head. He knew what this meant, and if that’s how Noctis wanted this to start, then he wasn’t going to argue. “And I’ve been keeping it there for awhile now.” Warm breath touched his ear, as Noctis settled behind him, two wet fingers now beginning to stroke his entrance with teasing touches. “Relax, big guy…” 

Closing his eyes, he moaned lower as one of Noctis’ fingers slipped into his tight channel. “E-Easy for you to say, Princess…” Another low moan left his throat as he felt Prompto push his mouth all the way down to the base of his cock. His fingers tightened their grip on his hair, the keening whine that the blond made let him know that he was okay with his hard grip. A second finger slipped into his body, Gladio’s eyes rolling back as Noctis took his time to get him to slowly spread open for him. 

“We’ve missed you so much, Gladio.” The words were spoken into his ear, a soft whimper leaving his own throat as he was overcome with emotion. Noctis’ fingers were no longer inside of his body, and instead the tip of his cock was now pushing up against Gladio’s loosened entrance. “Haven’t we, Prom?” 

Violet eyes stared up at him, Gladio losing all sense of himself as he stared into his lover’s eyes, Prompto’s lips wrapped firmly around his girthy cock. The small nod of his head was enough of a reply that he needed, as he dropped his head back against Noctis’ shoulder. “Y-You two…” A soft moan left his throat as he felt Noctis push into his body, heat traveling from head to toe as he relaxed into his thrust. “Gods, you both…” 

“We shouldn’t have waited this long.” Noctis spoke softly, his lips brushing over the shell of his ear. Gladio shuddered hard as he felt Noctis’ breath touch the side of his face as more of his cock sank into his body. “That was an error on our part.” 

The pressure around his cock disappeared as Prompto lifted his head, now moving to turn around so that his ass was now right up against Gladio’s cock. Gladio moaned low as he pushed the tip right up against his wet entrance, pleased to see that Prompto had gotten himself ready at some point. “We didn’t know if you wanted us to come to your room, or just wait until we all camped together. But this - this was a really good idea, big guy.” 

“I’m glad you think so, chocobo…” His body was teetering on the pleasure that was slowly coursing through his body. Noctis’ cock slid in and out of him, the pace agonizingly slow but damn did it feel good. “You ready for my cock, baby…?” He pulled Prompto to be flush against his chest, as he nudged more of his cock into the blond’s body. “Noct - give me a sec.” 

Noctis listened to his request, his cock staying perfectly still inside of his body. Gladio took a few minutes to tease Prompto, and then began to slip his cock into his body. Gods, did it feel good to be connected to these two again like this. This is what he’d been missing while apart from them. This familiarity - this dance that they had been sharing together for so many weeks on the road, and then having to starve himself of it - that had proven to be a mistake. Because now - now everything felt right, and everything was back to normal. The way that Noctis pushed into him had him following his lead, his own cock sinking deeper into Prompto, the Prince controlling the two of them like they were meant specifically for him. And they were. Gods, they really were. 

“G-Gladio…” Prompto’s voice called to him, as he felt his hand grab onto his. Gladio knew what he needed, and was quick to follow the path that Prompto’s hand was leading him towards. The palm of his hand connected to the blond’s cock, and was quick to make a fist around it, as he pushed his hips back to grind his own ass against Noctis’ cock. “N-Nooooct…” 

“We come….together….” Noctis moaned low, the snaps of his hips turning into a frenzied one, Gladio matching his movements without pause. He pumped his hand up and down on Prompto’s cock, moving at the same speed that Noctis was setting as his cock slipped in and out of the blond’s body. “Prom….G-Gladio…” 

“Chocobo….Y-Your Highness…” He moaned low, turning his head to kiss Noctis as he began to spill his seed deep inside Prompto’s body, his own cock caught in the vice of Prompto’s inner walls clinging tight around him. He felt Noctis moan into his mouth, and then a warm heat began to spread through the lower half of his body as he felt the Prince come deep inside of him. It was soul-satisfying. 

They all laid together in a heap for a few moments before Gladio carefully pulled his cock out of Prompto, and then released a grunt of his own when Noctis pulled out of him. Rather than shy away from either of them, he kissed both on the lips, and then positions were switched with the Prince now in the middle, giving Gladio the opportunity to become connected to him again. 

Sex was on the menu for the next couple of hours, until hunger forced them to take a break, even though none of them really wanted to. After enjoying room service, they went right back at it, not stopping until they all reached the point of exhaustion. Prompto fell asleep first, snuggled up against Noctis, who was now resting comfortably in his own arms, Gladio happy to have him there.   
  
“You’re not going to leave us again, right?” Moonlight shone into their room, Noctis’ royal blue eyes looking like they were glowing as he stared up at him. “Promise me, Gladio.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Noctis. Not without you.” He stared right back at him, knowing that the Prince needed to hear those words. “My place is by your side.” 

“Good. I don’t want you anywhere else.” 

“You have nothing to worry about, Your Highness.” 

That brought a smile to the Prince’s face, which made him chuckle softly. “Is Specs coming back in the morning?” 

“He is.” 

“Can we have more sex when he shows up?” 

“You honestly think I’m going to say no to that?” He asked, his lips curling up into a smile. “We’d better get some rest if that’s what you want.” 

A soft kiss to his lips made him groan softly. “It is. Love you, Gladio.” 

“I love you too, Princess.” He whispered against Noctis’ lips, kissing him again before getting settled in for the night. 

In the morning, Ignis returned with breakfast for the four of them, but rather than eat, he took off his clothes and joined them in bed together where Noctis got his wish. Gladio finally felt like this were right again - this reconnection was all he really needed to remind himself that these three men were his, and no one else’s. They all were in this together, for better or for worse. 


End file.
